Jealously
by 132shadowangel
Summary: Now, we all read those fanfics in which lissana comes back from edolas and lucy gets kicked out of the guild, right? But what if it was the opposite? What if natsu didn't pay any attention to Lissana after she came back? Will lissana be able to find new love? Rated T for language and kissing, but nothing really bad. Nalu pairing.
1. Facing the truth

Summary-

Now, we all read those fanfics in which lissana comes back from edolas and lucy gets kicked out of the guild, right? But what if it was the opposite? What if natsu didn't pay any attention to Lissana after she came back? Will lissana be able to find new love? Nalu fanfic everyone! But lissana will find new love.

Lissana POV-

I was finally home. I could see all of my friends again. Sure, I still loved everyone in edolas, but I was happy to finally be back home again. And most importantly, I can see natsu again.

Natsu

The guy i've loved since I meet him.

My first love.

My only love.

I was thinking about this as I walked through the guild doors. And as soon as I steeped in, I was greeted with warm smiles and huge bear hugs. Everyone was crying tears of joy. Even lucy, wendy, gajeel, and Juvia were overjoyed that I was back even though I had never known them. I got caught up in all the emotion and started crying my self. After that, we had a huge party that lasted for a week. But something just wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, I was bliss that everyone put together such a huge party for me, but I just felt that something was wrong. On yeah. Thats whats wrong. Natsu isn't hanging out with me like he used to. I though that he was just tired and this was only going to last for today. Oh how wrong I was.

Next day at the guild (Normal POV)~

Lissana- Hi everyone!

Everyone- Hi lissana!

Lucy- Hi lissana! Why don't come sit with us today!

Lissana- sure lucy-san.

So lissana sits down next to lucy and she starts a conversation. They talk about things like their favorite food and what books they like. Lissana immediately decided that she liked lucy. That is, until she saw what happened next.

(Happy flies over)

Happy- Hi lissana! Hi lucy!

Lissana and lucy- Hi happy!

Happy- lushie... you ran out of fish...

Lucy- oh sorry happy. I really need to pay a visit to the supermarket. You wanna go now?

Happy- Aye!

Lucy- ok! Sorry lissana! Ill talk to you later!

Lissana- ok. Bye!

[lissana's thoughts]

why did happy go to lucy instead of me? I have fish at my house. Im also the one who raised him with natsu since his birth. Shouldn't he come to his mother instead of some random blonde bimbo? Oh my god! Whats wrong with me? Why did I just call lucy a blonde bimbo? Shes my friend! My nakama! I shouldn't be thinking of her like this!

(natsu walks over)

Natsu- hey lissana!

Lissana- hey natsu! [(lissana thinking) omg my heart is racing. I wonder what natsu is going to say to me?!]

Natsu- have you seen lucy anywhere?

All at once, lissana's face fell. Why is natsu asking her about lucy? Hes acting like I never "died". Like ive been here this whole time.

Natsu- lissana? Are you ok?

Lissana- uh-uh yeah. Of course im fine. I think she went with happy to the supermarket. Why did you ask?

Natsu- ~blushing~ a-a-ah just cause.

Then natsu runs out of the guild with a red face. Mumbling stuff about clothes and fire.

As soon as he left, the whole guild started talking about how lucy and natsu were the perfect match for each other. Hearing this, lissana felt a pang of jealously hit her. Why was natsu paying more attention to lucy than her? She was his best friend, not that stupid blonde bimbo. She was tired of being miss little nice girl. Why did someone have to take away HER natsu!? How did lucy even come to this guild anyway. Maybe she should ask mira.

Lissana- nee mira, how did lucy join this guild?

Mira- Well, natsu found her of course! Thats why they're so close! Aren't they just perfect for each other!

Lissana- yeah. They match each ither perfectly (sarcasm)

Mira- Lissana! Don't be rude to lucy! She is a very nice girl and helped natsu go through a lot of things!

Lissana- oh great! Now even my own sister likes some stupid blonde bimbo better than me!

Lissana stands up with tears in her eyes and she runs out of the guild.

Mira- LISSANA! Come back here at once!

But lissana just keeps running. How could everyone just act like she was invisible?! As she was running through the streets of magnolia, she bumped into levy.

Lissana- Sorry levy. I didnt mean to bump into you.

Levy- o-o-oh its ok lissana. I should look where im going.

Now that lissana calmed down a little, she decided to cool off and talk to her best girl-friend (not in a wrong way girl friend) Levy

Lissana- So levy, what's that book that your holding?

Levy- oh this. This is the book that lu-chan is writing! She's an amazing writer ya know! Me and her became best friends because of her writing.

Once again, lissana felt a pang of jealously in her chest. That bimbo first took away happy, then natsu, then mira, and now levy! Is she trying to ruin her life or something?

Lissana just stares at levy, and then she continues running away. Levy, not knowing what she had done wrong started crying.

Lissana kept running until she was in an unfamiliar part of the city. She looked around, but saw no familiar roads or buildings anywhere. Just as she was starting to wonder what to do, she saw a familiar flash of pink.

Natsu.

She nearly cried tears of joy when she saw him. She was about to run over to him and give him a hug when she remembered what happened back at the guild. She debated what to do in her mind, until she finally got to the conclusion that she would silently follow natsu until she found her way back to a road she knew. So she followed natsu without him noticing. But natsu just kept on going deeper and deeper into the newer part of the town that lissana was not familiar with. She was starting to think that natsu would never stop walking until he stopped in front of an apartment complex. Then, to her surprise, he jumped up to a window and climbed into the apartment. Curious about what he was doing, lissana transformed to have bird wings and flew up in the air to see what he was doing. What she saw broke her heart in half.

In a bed lay a sleeping lucy. And natsu was climbing into that very same bed.


	2. Animal VS Angel

Previously on jealously...

_She was starting to think that natsu would never stop walking until he stopped in front of an apartment complex. Then, to her surprise, he jumped up to a window and climbed into the apartment. Curious about what he was doing, lissana transformed to have bird wings and flew up in the air to see what he was doing. What she saw broke her heart in half._

_In a bed lay a sleeping lucy. And natsu was climbing into that very same bed. _

Lissana POV-

I was heart broken! How could he do that!? After all we've been through and all the promises we made, he's sleeping with another girl! But why would natsu do all these things? This isn't like natsu. OMG maybe that bimbo seduced natsu and thats why he's sticking to her! If this is true, natsu is in trouble! I've got to get her away from natsu. And i've got the perfect plan...

Next day at the guild normal POV-

Mira- I hope lissana is ok. I haven't seen her since she ran out the guild yesterday. I know I shouldn't have snapped at her, but it was wrong of her to insult lucy like that.

Cana- its [hic] ok [hic]. Shes just [hic] at a [hic] rebellious age [hic].

Mira- I hope that's all it is...

suddenly, the guild doors slam open and lissana walks in wearing a smirk on her face.

Mira- Lissana! There you are! Listen, im so sorry that I...

lissana- it's ok mira-nee, I understand.

Mira- oh good. Because I was starting to worry...

the guild doors slam open once again and natsu and lucy walk in.

lissana thoughts- that little bitch! Walking in here with natsu like she's dating him or something. But i'll show her. I'll show her whose dating who.

Lissana- Lucy! I challenge you to a match!

Mira- lissana! What are you...

lissana- Quiet! This is something I have to do!

Erza- What is the meaning of this...

Lissana- please (desperate voice). I promise you that by doing this I will get rid of the evil in the guild.

Erza- …... ok. If your that desperate, then I will allow it. But lucy has to agree to the match. Well lucy? Do you agree to the match?

Lucy- um, I, um, I, I...

Lissana- whats wrong bitch? Scared or something?

Mira- Lissana! Dont use that type of language!

Lissana- Shut it! This isn't you problem!

Mira had tears in her eyes by then and her hands were shaking. And at this point, the whole guild was also watching the scene unfold.

Lucy- im not scared! Its just that I...

Lissana- oh, I see. Your lacking motivation aren't you? Well how about this. If I win, I get to be on team natsu and you get kicked out of the guild. If you win, i'll become your slave for a week. How does that sound?

Lucy- what!? Getting kicked out of the guild!? But thats not fair...

Natsu- I think that to. Lissana this is ridiculous! What are you trying to do!?

Lissana- you'll be thanking me later natsu. You'll be thanking me that I saved you from that witch bimbo.

Erza- OK! I have had enough of this! Mira! Where's the master?

Mira- hes [sob] at a council meeting [sob].

Erza- out of all times to not be here...

Lucy- It's fine Erza. I except.

Whole guild- WHAT!?

Lucy- whats wrong guys? You didn't expect me to back down from a challenge did you?

Gray- lucy, I think that natsu's stupidity is rubbing off onto you.

Nastu- Hey!

At some arena (lissana POV)-

That bimbo has no idea what she's up against. I've seen her fight. She's a weakling! She uses celestial magic. Pfft. I've never even heard of it. And I also hear that natsu had to save her from phantom lord because she couldn't escape her self! What kind of lame joke is that?! this is going to be a piece of cake.

Lucy POV-

Why did I agree to this? I don't want to hurt my nakama, but I don't want to get kicked out of the guild. Why is lissana acting like this? I thought we were friends! Comrades! Was it something I did? Oh well. I can't be thinking about this now. I have to focus on the battle.

Natsu POV-

Why is Lissana doing this? And what does she mean that lucy is evil? Lucy is our nakama. She's not evil. This isn't like Lissana. There's something up with her. But Lucy agreed to the battle. There's nothing I can do to stop her now. I just hope that my luce doesn't get hurt. Wait, did I just call her my luce?! It must be from the lack of sleep. I did reach luce's house pretty late. But I smelled something or someone following me last night. I wonder what/how it was...

Normal POV-

Erza- Begin!

Lissana- Animal soul tigress!

Lissana transformed into a tiger and ran at lucy.

Lucy- shit. Open, gate of the ram! Aries! [ding dong]

Aries- im sorry...

Lucy- Aries! Get her!

Aries- im sorry!

Aries used wool bomb and pushed lissana back.

Lissana- you've got to have more than that to defeat me! Animal soul penguin!

Lissana transforms and jumps up in the air to land on lucy. Lucy, assessing the situation, quickly dodges it. But due to the debris that flew in the air when lissana landed on the ground, lucy was still injured. The battle went on for about 5 more minutes until...

Lissana- [pant] [pant] not bad. Your better than I thought you would be.

Lucy- [pant] [pant] same to you.

Lissana- but this has gone far enough. It's time for me to end this. ANIMAL SOUL SECRET TECHNIQUE! DRAGON EMPRESS!

Natsu- eh?!

Erza- Whats this...

Gray- oi oi.

Mira- i've never seen this technique before...

lucy- what?!

Lissana was enveloped in a bright light. You could see her transforming (kinda like sailor moon). Her hair became longer and her fingernails grew into claws. Wings sprouted from back and little horns popped out on the top of her head. When her transformation had finished, she looked like a demon that was fresh from the pits of hell.

Lucy- w-wow...

lissana- you should be saying that. Cause im going to rip your heart out!

Lissana somehow gained amazing speed and started attacking lucy from all sides. Lucy, not having the speed of a dragon could not dodge these attacks. Lucy was hit over and over again until she was barely breathing. Lissana dropped her on the floor and looked up to face the crowd. She expected to see cheering faces and joyful smiles. But instead, she saw pain and sadness. Like they had lost something important. Lissana was out raged by this and started hitting lucy again. Natsu desperately tried to stop the battle, but Wendy held him back with tears in her eyes. Finnaly, tired of her playtoy, lissana threw lucy to the ground and started to walk away. Lissana thought that her victory was assured until...

Lucy- im [cough] not [cough] finished [cough] yet [cough] [cough].

Lissana- oh my. It's seems the little bitch has something left in her. Go ahead. Give me your best shot, weakling.

Lucy- [cough] [cough] ok [cough]. I'll give you my best shot.

Lucy shakily got up and dropped her arms to her side. She closed her eyes and slowly began chanting.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

All of a suddenly there was a flash of light and all of the spectators were blinded. When the light cleared, the audience looked up to see what the outcome of the battle was. What they saw shocked them.

Lucy was standing in a pile of rubble holding her hand up in the air. And lissana was lying down on the floor, still as a door nail.

ok guys. srry for the lame battle. never written a battle scene before. anyways... i put up a poll asking you who lissana should end up with. pweease vote and follow jealously!


	3. Authors note

Gray- Hey S.A (shadow angel), Why are you giving an authors note?

Lucy- dont tell me your ending the story?!

Erza- stop it guys! S.A would never do such a thing!

Juvia- why is she giving us an authors note then?

Wendy- Angel-nee san told me to tell you guys that she wont be updating for a while cause her exams are coming up. She says that she's really stressed out because she's in the highest level math class so she has to take the hard version of the test.

Natsu- man that stinks. All that math is to complicated for me...

Gray- course it is! Your stupid!

Natsu- WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRICK!?

Erza- STOP THIS AT ONCE!

natsu and gray- aye!

Levy- So S.A san here says that she is sooooooooooooooo sory and wishes that you wont kill her for this!

Death the kid- excatly!

Lucy- why are you here? your from soul eater!

Death the kid- idk. I got lost.

Lucy- oh well, see ya next time! :D


	4. Commitment

Exams are over YAY! ^.^ Now you will get at least 1 chapter a week! Hope you enjoy!

_**Previously on jealously**_

___****__Urano Metria!_

_All of a suddenly there was a flash of light and all of the spectators were blinded. When the light cleared, the audience looked up to see what the outcome of the battle was. What they saw shocked them._

_Lucy was standing in a pile of rubble holding her hand up in the air. And lissana was lying down on the floor, still as a door nail._

**Natsu POV-**

I was shocked at the outcome. Sure I knew lucy was strong, but this was beyond what I imagined. She has really become stronger over the past year (months? Idk). But im really worried for Lucy. She looks like she was beaten up pretty badly. And what about lissana? What do I even feel for her anymore? She purposely hurt my nakama. Sure im worried about her injuries, but what she did was unacceptable! NO ONE hurts my luce. What the heck?! I just called her my luce again! Something really must be getting to my head...

**Normal POV-**

Erza just stood there shocked for a moment, but then her lips formed a smile and she looked to the crowd.

Erza- And the winner of the duel is, Lucy Heartfila!

Sounds of shouting, joy, and relief were heard throughout the audience. But just as Erza started to tell the crowd to calm down, lucy fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. This turned the audience's shouts of joy, to shouts of panic and fear.

Natsu- LUCE!

Natsu jumped down from the stands and ran to luce not even giving lissana a second thought. He cradled lucy's head in his arms and started whispering words of comfort to her. As he was doing this, lissana slowly began to open her eyes. The sight that she saw brought her to tears. Here she was, lying on the ground badly injured. And natsu here was paying more attention to some stupid slut that had been seducing him since day one! She was about to get up and slap lucy across the face, but she started to feel her eyes closing. She decided it was a futile effort and went back into unconsciousness.

**Next day lissana POV-**

I woke up to a bright light hitting my face. Twitching at the light, I slowly opened my eyes. My eye contact immediately fell on a blotch of pink. A tiny sliver of hope shone through me as I saw that pink blotch. Maybe that was natsu. Maybe he has reconsidered his actions and decided that im the only one for him. My vison cleared a little more and saw the blurry out line of natsu's body. I managed a weak smile and softly said, "natsu". Since, my vision was still blurry, I couldn't make out whether he smiled or not. I started to hear him say something. I strained to hear it, but my hearing was also messed up and blurred. The last thing I heard him say was, "... couple of years. See ya." I was about to get up to ask him what he meant, but then a doctor came next to me and shot something in my neck that made me fall asleep. Little did I know that that was the last time I'd be seeing natsu for a long time.

**Normal POV (master's office) **

Mira- you sure this is a good idea?

Erza- Ya, you sure that this will really be good for her.

Master- it is for the best. She will regain her mind there.

Mira- {sigh} and just when I got her back from the dead.

Master- I know this is hard for you, but it's for her sake. You love her don't you?

Mira- yes. I love her more than anyone. I suppose that it's fine. How long will it last?

Master- 3 years. No more, no less.

Erza- isn't that a little to long?

Mira- it's ok erza. It's for her sake after all.

Erza- ok. Should we announce it to the guild now, or should we wait until she leavs?

Master- Let's wait until she leaves. That way natsu can't chase after her.

Mira- good idea. Oh, I just hope this works out.

**Lissana POV (3 hours later on a train)**

huh? Wha? Where am I? Where's mira nee? Wheres natsu? "EVERYONE! IS ANYONE THERE?" omg, that blonde bimbo must have captured me and taken me away from fairy tail! Hold on natsu, im coming!

Just as lissana was about to exit the train compartment, a man in his forties opened the door. He was wearing a red train attendant uniform and was holding a letter in his hand. "for you miss strauss." he said. Then he quickly closed the compartment door. Lissana heard a click as he closed it an realized to her horror that he had locked the door. "OI! LET ME OUT! IF YOU DON'T, THEN I'LL BUST DOWN THE DOOR!" lissana waited for a few minutes with no response. She turned furious and attempted to transform into her animal soul tigress. But it was a futile attempt. Eventually, lissana realized that the train was magic proof and sat down in exhaustion. She stared at the letter in her hand and noticed with a start that it was signed with the fairy tail insigna. She opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter to see what it said.

_Dear Lissana,_

_This is the master, Makarov. You have been like a child to me ever since you came to the guild with your siblings. But as much as we all love to stay young, we have to grow up. We have to move on. That is what the guild did when you "died". We mourned, we sulked, we recovered, and then we came back to life. We lived our lives to the fullest. But it seems that we neglected to see that you did not recover from your dramatic experience. You were still lost and hurt. And the whole guild says sorry for neglecting that fact. But even so, doing what you did was not acceptable. Members of fairy tail never hurt their nakama, yet you neglected that rule and almost brought death upon lucy. Lucy is now in the infirmary suffering from 5 broken ribs, all broken limbs, a dislocated jaw, and a minor lung problem. Because of this, I have sent you to crocus where you will stay for three years with a special therapist who will help you remember what you used to be like. Please forgive us for this choice of action, but mirajain and I believed that it was for your own good. We will all miss you dearly lissana. Goodbye and see you in three years._

_Love,_

_The Fairy Tail guild_

by this time, lissana had tears in her eyes and was clutching the paper so hard that it was starting to rip._ Why? _She thought. Why did they send me away? Do they hate me? No that can't be right. I love fairy tail. They're my family. There must be a good reason behind their actions. Why was I acting like this in the first place? Lucy isn't a stupid bimbo! She's one of us! Why did I say/do those terrible things!? I feel so ashamed of myself. Ok then. It's settled. I'm going to come back to fairy tail in three years fresh and new and ready to accept anyone with open arms. And when I get back, i'll confess my love to natsu! Ok! Time to work hard!


	5. Nalu gets cannoned!

I felt up to writing another chapter so I wrote it (at 11 in the night! o.O)!

**Normal POV (two nights after lissana left)**

Fairy tail was having a party. Why? Because crime sorccire is now joining fairy tail legally. Everyone partied hard and got drunk. Erza, being super excited about the fact the jellal was joining the guild, got so drunk that she ended up making out with jellal in the middle of the guild! (/) juvia, who was also drunk, saw this and jumped on top of gray begging him to kiss her (btw, she was wearing a bunny suit for some reason o.O?) Lucy also got drunk. But not wanting to be in the same situation that her friends were in, she hurried home after realizing that she was getting drunk. She opened the door to her bedroom and plopped down onto the bed from exhaustion. "God, it's hot in here." she said. To lazy to change into lighter clothes (seeing to as she was drunk) she stripped off her clothes and lay on her bed with nothing but her undergarments on. Just as she was falling asleep, she felt something move under the covers. She lifted up the blanket to be met by the sight of pink hair. "natsu..." she thought lazily. Natsu slowly turned his head and peeked his eyes open a crack. He saw to his pleasure that lucy was in nothing but undergarments. He brought his face up close to lucy's neck and started nipping at it. "ngh... natsu..." lucy said. In her head, she was screaming to tell him to stop. But it just felt so GOOD! So she gave into him and let him do as he pleased (im not going to explain the rest cause I don't wanna write a lemon. Im 12 for pete's sake! Btw, natsu was drunk so thats why he's acting all weird)

**Normal POV (The next morning in lucy's bed)**

Lucy- ngh... gmornin. Eh? Why don't I have any clothes on? Woah, wait a minute! Why is natsu in my bed with no clothes on!? What's going on!? What happened last night!?

While lucy was freaking out, natsu began to stir from all the ruckus that lucy was causing. He cracked open one eye and saw a very **** lucy sitting on the bed. He started to get a nose bleed as he tried to recall what happened last night. All of a suddenly, images started flashing through his mind of him getting drunk and walking to lucy's house and him sleeping there only to be joined by a half naked lucy. Then he remembered that he wondered what her skin tasted like and then... OMG HE AND LUCY DID "IT"! She was his first one! But it didn't matter right? He loved her. But did she love him? What if he didn't? What if she rejected him? No, you've got to be brave natsu. You've got to tell her how you feel.

Nastu- u-u-uhh, lucy?

Lucy- KYAAA! NATSU! DON'T LOOK AT ME!

Lucy started throwing random things at natsu and natsu made a futile attempt to dodge them. Just as lucy was about to throw a pillow at natsu, natsu pulled lucy close and brought her in for a kiss. Lucy at first tried to pull away, but she realized that it was a futile attempt and melted into the kiss. After what seemed like a mere few seconds, natsu broke away and brought her in for a hug.

Natsu- I love you lucy

Lucy- baka. Your supposed to say that before you do me. I love you to.

**Normal POV (At the guild an hour later)**

Levy- happy? Where's lu-chan?

Mira- now that you mention it, where is lucy?

Happy- I don't know. I was with charle this morning so I haven't seen her yet.

Erza- Well, she was pretty drunk last night, so she might be having a hangover.

Levy- You were pretty drunk last night to considering what you did with jellal last night. (smirk)

Erza- (blushing) t-t-that was an accident! Yeah! It was an accident! A drunken mistake!

Mira- oh really? But weren't you just planing on asking out jellal a few minutes ago?

Erza- KYAA! don't say such embarassing things out loud!

Levy- oh, look there! Here comes jellal now!

Jellal- h-h-hi E-e-e-e-erza. You wanna w-w-walk with m-m-m-me? (blushing)

Erza- (blushing) o-o-oh s-s-sure j-j-j-jellal.

So erza and jellal walk out of the guild stuttering nonsense. But just as they exited the guild, mira caught a glimspe of something shiny in jellal's hand. It looked like a box. To small to have candy inside, but to big to have earing's. Hmmmmm... what could it be? Just as mira was wondering about the strange box that jellal was holding, natsu and lucy walked in through the guild doors holding hands. Wait, holding hands!? OMG WHAT HAPPENED WITHOUT HER!?

Natsu- Oy minna! Listen up! Me and lucy are dating now so if any of you perverted guys try to come near my luce, i'll burn you to a crisp!

The guild just sat there in shock for a moment, still trying to process what they had just heard until the silence was broken by a certain card magic mage.

Cana- Then start making out already you lovebirds!

Natsu just stared at cana for a minute, then he shruged his shoulders, picked up lucy bridal style, and started making out with her in the middle of the guild. At that moment is when the guild's brains FINNALY processed what they were seeing. They started clapping for the couple and making whip sound effects. "one couple down, seven more to go." though mira.


	6. Jerza and Gruvia cannon

**While natsu and lucy were making out...**

Erza- so... where are we going?

Jellal- you'll see soon.

At the moment, jellal was covering erza's eyes with his hands and leading her to a place which was still unknown to erza. Erza constantly kept smoothing out her hair and dusting off invisible dust off her skirt. _Did she look nice? Was her hair sticking up? Did she smell bad? _Was what was going through erza's mind at the moment. Just as she was getting on the verge of ripping her hair out, jellal abruptly stopped causing her to fall back into him. She blushed bright red and pushed away hurriedly. She turned away embarrassed only to be met by a beautiful sunset. It was only now that erza realized that she and jellal were at the top of a hill under a tree. She stood there in awe admiring the sunset. Jellal began to speak.

Jellal- beautiful isn't it?

Erza- yes. This world never ceases to amaze me.

Jellal- you know what never ceases to amaze me?

Erza- What?

Jellal- you, erza. Your smile lights up the world. It's as if everything stops for a while to just admire your beauty. Your fighting is flawless and you do everything with grace. Your skin is as pale as the snow on mount haboke and your eyes hold deep thought in them. Your hair is the most beautiful shade of scarlet that I have ever seen and makes my heart go pitter patter for you. Erza, I love you from the bottom of my heart. Will you please go out with me?

Erza stood there shell shocked. Jellal, the man she loved, loved her back. The news didn't hit her at first, but slowly, she started to smile. Her eyes got teary and her hands started quivering. She ran to jellal and planted a kiss on his lips while hugging him. Jellal immediately returned the kiss and fell back onto the grass. They sat there for a few minutes before jellal got up pulling erza up with him.

Jellal- well, now that i've said that, it's time for me to get out with the other matter I have to say.

Erza- there's more?

Jellal- yes there is my beautiful erza.

Jellal got down on one knee and took out the small box that he had had before. He took erza's hand in his own and opened the small box which was revealed to have a ring inside (OAO can u guess whats going to happen next?!)

jellal- erza, my love. Will you marry me?

**Some where in magnolia...**

Juvia- Gray-sama? Where are we going?

Gray- You'll see.

Gray took Juvia's hand and led her around a corner of a back-alley. Juvia, enjoying the warmth of her beloved gray-sama's hand did not question his intentions anymore as he led her through tight alleys and under clothes lines. Finnaly, after what seemed like an eternity, juvia and gray finnaly got out of the back-alley when they reached a clearing that had nothing but a simple tree in the middle. At first, Juvia was puzzled at what they were looking at, but then she looked up to the sky and her eyes widened. The sky was filled with tiny glimmering stars that lit up the sky. The moon was off to the left shining brightly like the sun on a cloudy day. Juvia stared at the sky in awe for a while, but then she started to wonder why gray-sama hadn't said anything. She turned her head to look at gray and saw to her surprise and embarresment that he was staring at her face.

Juvia- w-w-what? Does juvia's face not look right gray-sama?

Gray- No, it looks perfect.

Juvia- e-e-e-eh!? W-why thank you g-g-gray-sama. But juvia thinks that the sky is also very pretty.

Gray- Yes, it is. But i'm looking at something even more beautiful right now.

Juvia- huh? Where?

Gray- you.

Gray pulled juvia closer and dipped in to kiss her. Juvia, shocked by the predicament didn't have time to react when gray kissed her. But when she came back to her senses, she kissed him back passionetly. They held the kiss for a long time before they had to break apart for air. Gray pecked Juvia on her lips and said...

Gray- Im not going to let that lyon bastard take you away from me again.

Juvia- im all yours gray-sa...

Gray- Gray. Call me gray. I don't want my girlfriend using honorifics with my name.

Juvia- hai, gray.


	7. All in a month

Hey guys! Long time no see! I know this is kinda rude of me after not updating for so long but...

U GUYS HAVE TO VOTE ON THE POLL SO THAT I CAN DECIDE WHO LISSANA ENDS UP WITH

Right now, sting loke an oc and laxus are all equal on the poll. If there is no leader by next week, then i'll just chose myself, k? Now, read on! :D

Btw, in this fic im pretending that the tenrou thing didn't happen and it just goes straight to the GMG. (sting and rogue are natsu's age)

**At the guild (masters office) (normal POV)**

Master- Oh! Lucy dear! What seems to be the matter? It's rare to see you come up to my office.

Lucy- Nothing's wrong master it's just that i...

Master- i what dear?

Lucy- I'm, I'm, I'm thinking of leaving the guild for a while.

Master- WHAT?!

**Normal POV at Lissana**

_After 1 month_...

(knock knock)

Theraphist- Lissana dear! It's time for your session!

I groggily got up and shook the sleepiness out of my head. I jumped out of my bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. After i took care of all my morning routines, i ate a light breakfast and went over to the calendar to x-out today. It's been exactly one year since i've set foot in fairy tail. In two and a half more years i'll be back home, so i have to work hard these next two and a half years so that i can make mira-nee and everyone else proud. I miss them all so much, part of the therapy is not seeing or having any communication with close friends and family members. But i like it here at crocus as well. I've made lots of new friends and the therapist workers are really nice.

An (the Theraphist)- Lissana honey!? Are you done yet?

Lissana- Yes! Im coming An!

I walked out the door wearing a sundress that was bright red . it went down to my mid-thigh and flared out like flames. I bought it because it reminded me of natsu. An was also looking wonderful today. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. It had little diamonds on the rim and was split down the side.

Lissana- What's with the dress An?

An- i could ask you the same

Lissana- i'm celebrating one month of completion of my theraphy.

An- Really?! Congrats!

Lissana- Thanks! But you didn't answer my question.

An- The dress right? Actually we have 2 new patients coming in. They're from sabertooth.

Lissana- Saber?! You mean the guild that fairy tail crushed?! (fyi, lissana was in therapy while the GMG was going on)

An- The one and only. It seems that many of their members have suffered serious mental problems after their loss. No one can find the cause. Some darling girl named Miss. M sent two of the members here. Said that they needed special attention.

Lissana- Oh, i see. When are they arriving?

An- Actually, they should be here right about...

?- Are you ever going to stop talking, or are you going to notice we're here?

?#2- Not interested.

My eyes widened in shock when i saw who was standing behind An.

Lissana- Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney?!

**At lucy's apartment (normal POV)**

Lucy is sitting on the couch while reading a book. Natsu was sitting across from her trying to touch the tip of his nose with his tough. Little did the couple know that that night was going to change from peaceful to totally chaotic.

Lucy all of a suddenly doubled over and started groaning in pain. This immediately alerted natsu and he jumped up and was by lucy's side in an instant.

Natsu- Luce! Are you ok?! What's wrong!? Wait a minute, don't tell me that it's...

Lucy- Y-yes natsu. I-i-i need a hospital

Natsu- Hospital? Got it!

Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to reach the hospital in time while he was carrying lucy, so he went to fairy tail (fairy tail is apparently closer) and forcefully kicked the guild doors open.

Natsu- Everyone! I need to get Luce to the hospital quick! "It" is happening!

Juvia- What!? Now?!

Levy- Oh my god Lu-chan!

Erza- every one! We must hurry! Jet! You go and get Porlyusica and tell her to be at the hospital at once! Levy, Juvia and Gray! You three will go on ahead and clear a path for lucy until the hospital! Me and Natsu will carry lucy to the hospital using my soaring armour and natsu's fire speed boosters. Now go! Everyone!

Everyone- Hai!


End file.
